Music Room Renovation
by Cerulean PenFoil
Summary: <html><head></head>Who knew repainting the music room would be hard work? Roderich soon learns that even his piano has gotten a tiny makeover.Especially when a certain someone is involved.Slight AU.</html>


**A/N: **Just a short oneshot. Kinda PruAus. Inspired by what my seatmate was raving about during Physics class.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia and any of its characters. I don't have the rights to own it anyway.

* * *

><p>Colors splattered all over the walls, the polished floor stained with hues of cream. The once pristine interior of the room was tainted with the mess which was his own fault. Heaving a tired sigh, Austria laid the paintbrush down on the used newspapers strewn on the floor. He would definitely need to hire someone else to renovate the entire room for him as he seemed to be making more of a mess than intended. However, hiring one would cost him a good amount of money.<p>

Seriously, were there still people out there kind enough to do something for free? Of course asking help from the other nations would be a little rude. Italy was good at art, but renovating his music room? He was not underestimating what could be one of Italy's primary talents; just that the kid might make things worse by adding his own personal flair, say in the form of pasta and pizza designs. He didn't want to make his music room look like a Sistine chapel for pasta.

Hungary was back in her hometown, apparently she had some things to straighten out. He did catch her mumbling something about her boss and her economy. But she looks perfectly fine health…Austria knows Germany is both a good and a bad option. That one is just as obsessed at cleanliness and orderliness as he is, so setting him up to such a favor as interior renovation would be no problem at all.

The downside to this would be the fact that Germany was way busier than he was. The poor nation was probably drowning under the pressure of his work. Between the two of them, Austria is more fitted to be called OCD than Germany who can be called Workaholic instead. And no, bothering the other nations not in his neighborhood would take a lot of effort…or bribery. He'd have to persevere and do it all himself!

* * *

><p>The Austrian takes a short break for a moment, busying himself in the kitchen instead for some tea and strudel. A snack would do him some good and might give him added energy to continue with his task. He had began the day with high spirits after all, and damn anyone who dared dampen the rest of his day. Austria hoped, he <em>prayed <em>that he would get through the day successfully. And by successfully, he meant no interruptions whatsoever in his work. He needed to spend this free time in productive matters after all!

So caught up was he in the middle of his short snack, he very nearly forgot the time. Austria couldn't wait to see the _results_. He wanted the music room to look more vibrant and yet relaxing at the same time. Warm colors would set the mood for his music. The hues would let his imagination flow more freely. It would be a new theme. The colors would be cream and the lightest shades of yellow and blue and…and…Austria's thoughts soon wandered to entirely something else. To silvery white and crimson red and Prussian blue. Yes, _Prussian_ blue.

Austria could not fathom the reason why his mind decided to wander to that egocentric bastard. Perhaps because he was thinking too much about colors. Or maybe he was stressed out from his work that he was actually beginning to drift off. In fact, he had no idea when or how he fell asleep. Perhaps it was due to eating a lot of strudel or perhaps it was his tea. Austria had no clue as to how he ended up slumped over the table with his glasses discarded and his cup of tea now cold. A muffled crash resounded from the music room, and Austria immediately stood up. He cleared his glasses first before hurrying to the find the source of the noise. He hoped nothing terrible had happened.

Hours of attempting to paint and rearrange the entire place was trouble in itself and he didn't want to be cleaning up any broken glass or upturned furniture any time soon. Which reminds him, it is at this time of day that _that _person is most likely to show up. If his guess is correct, Prussia would most definitely be in the music room to contribute to the mess or to greet him with the sight of broken windows. There Austria stood facing the shut door, the sounds from within were all too familiar.

* * *

><p>How troublesome indeed. He had guessed correctly; it was indeed the annoying idiot within the music room. Austria contemplates going back to the kitchen to grab Hungary's favorite weapon and try using it. The frying pan always proved effective against Prussia, although its effects seemed to rely quite heavily on the user. Austria ponders if he can try being Hungary for today, just to keep Prussia at bay of course. Muffled strains of Prussia's 'kesesese' reach his ears and he gives up. No weapon he wields will faze the other nation anyway. Austria's hand reaches for the doorknob. He twists. It does not budge. Perhaps he twisted the wrong way, so he tries again and is met with the same result.<p>

The door _won't_ open. He repeats. It is the same result. And right then he realizes that Prussia has locked the door from the inside. And right there he fears what Prussia might be doing in the room. Still he waits. Austria's patience has not reached its limit yet, so he stays put and listens intently. Aside from the annoying nation's equally annoying laugh, there are swishing and dripping sounds as well. A scraping sound echoes from within followed by a low thud. Was that a chair? Austria grips the doorknob firmly this time. Scrape. Swish. A low snicker. The bespectacled nation grits his teeth as he glares at the door.

A crash and then a deafening boom resounds until Austria bangs heavily against the door. There is a startled yelp, signaling that Prussia wasn't even aware of the other nation rattling the doorknob minutes ago. Austria's voice is a ringing command as he yells at Prussia to open the door and let him in. The scraping of wood is more pronounced and there's a long, drawn-out swish. Austria tilts his glasses up as he tries to keep his calm. In situations like this, it is best to show the other nation just how unfazed he is with how things are happening. He cannot let Prussia sense his mounting anxiety. What was happening to his music room? Surely those horrid sounds cannot be music!

Austria runs to his room to retrieve the spare keys to the music room. Was Prussia planning to bomb the music room now? And the most horrifying of thoughts entered his mind. Was Prussia going to bomb his _piano_? _No_! the absolute horror if he enters and finds his piano transformed to insignificant splinters. He would definitely murder Prussia if such a thing even occurs. His hand shakes as he pushes the key into the lock and twists. There is a satisfying click and he holds his breath, preparing himself as he warily enters the now quiet room.

Newspapers and discarded sheets of paper are strewn all over, covering the floor. The first thing he notices is the lack of what little furniture he even has in this room. Shards of glass from the window are scattered as well. And as Austria looks around, his gaze hardens as it falls on the nation sitting on a newspaper covered piano bench. At first glance Prussia's expression is still as annoying and arrogant as ever. The second time Austria takes a good look at the other and he stares. _Hard_.

Prussia is a motley of colors. His pants are streaked with beige and pale yellow. His boots are spotted in creamy hues. Austria cannot even tell which is the original color as he glances at the clothes. From his hands to his face, and even his hair is smeared with blotches of different paint colors. The idiot grins innocently at him and waves a paintbrush in the air. Still Austria's breath hitches as he surveys Prussia's work. The music room's colors are perfect. In the corner he finally notices a stepladder, and he gazes up at the ceiling until his jaw drops. How Prussia managed to paint the azure sky into the ceiling complete with the fluffy white of the clouds, Austria doesn't want to think anymore.

He approaches Prussia until he stands a few inches from the smirking nation. He gestures soundlessly at the walls as he forces his tongue to work. Now is not the time to be speechless in front of his worst rival! Neither of them speaks; Austria sorting out the myriad of emotions plaguing him as he stares at the room, and Prussia trying to catch his breath from all the work. If only the stupid aristocrat barged in later, he wouldn't have gone through the trouble of hurling that chair outside the window. Oh yes, he'd have to carry all those pieces of furniture back up here later.

"Prussia, I-I…H-how can I…thank you?" The prissy aristocrat is still hung over his awesome room repainting skills!

"I demand payment for awesome work that is just as awesomely done!" He flashes Austria a victorious grin as he points the paintbrush mere centimeters from Austria's face. The other nation steps back before hardening his gaze and huffing disdainfully.

"And here I thought of thanking you, yet you arrogantly demand something! I have never forced you to do this for me. Don't make me regret feeling grateful to you for repainting my room." Austria feels his cheeks heat up as he utters those words, the grin on Prussia's face widening until he is cackling madly in delight.

"Come on, Specs! I know how much you're awed by this! I have done something you could not even completely achieve by yourself. And anyways, this room was too stuffy and boring before, so repainting it this way makes it a bit awesome!" Prussia stands up and brushes past a stuttering Austria. "And where have you hidden the rest of the furniture here, you imbecile? What's left is my piano, and although I am thankful you have not destroyed it in any way I still demand the return of my other possessions!" " Oh that…I chucked them out the window! It won't be good if they got splashed with paint, no?" The look on Austria's face makes him regret ever mentioning his deed.

* * *

><p>Everything is brought back to order several minutes later, and Austria demands Prussia pay for the damages to the window. His own payment for the fool's efforts come in the form of strudel instead. There is no beer, but there is tea. Prussia doesn't care much since the look on Austria's face earlier still replays in his mind, and there's not much to complain about if the food is free.<p>

A relieved sigh escapes Austria's lips as he runs his fingers over the smooth piano keys. At least Prussia had enough sense to protect his piano from wet paint. Come to think of it, Prussia could have wrecked the instrument instead of repainting the entire room. The violent idiot had always expressed a dislike for Austria's beloved piano, so why he hadn't ruined it puzzled Austria. It looked shinier than ever, and it sounded fine. Still, Austria had a feeling that something was not quite right with his piano. It was too _normal _to be considered normal. Surely Prussia had done something to it, maybe just a bit more inconspicuously this time.

Standing up, he scrutinized the musical instrument, his mind whirling with all the possible pranks Prussia must have done. Austria sighs in exasperation as his fingers linger upon the ivory keys. Maybe he is just getting a little paranoid. Maybe Prussia really meant well and had not harmed his piano. But as he walked casually around it a few times, it suddenly clicked in his mind and Austria froze as he stared. It was not the sound that was altered; it was neither size nor shape that changed. It was his piano's color. The piano's lid wasn't propped up, and Austria had a clear view of the new design.

What once was shiny ebony on the piano lid was now the Prussian flag complete with the black eagle at its center. Austria had to hand it to the idiot for such an intricate design. So that's what he had done. His Austrian piano was now _Prussian_. Still, he can't help but be annoyed at the unexpected renovation subjected to his piano of all things. It was so tempting to pick up a brush and repaint it black, the eagle design taunting him in a way Austria couldn't stand. Come to think of it, Prussia was still in the kitchen, wasn't he?

Cheeks flushed an angry red; Austria stormed back to where he last left the Prussian and found him seated quite comfortably with his paint-stained boots atop the table. "Just what have you done to my piano, you crude imbecile?" "Just what have I done? Why, I transformed that prissy piano into something more awesome!" Austria's furious glare only elicited a challenging smirk from the Prussian. "I didn't ask for my piano to be painted, you oblivious fool! I only wanted the room repainted, it doesn't include my piano!" "And I recall just how crappy you can paint, Specs. If the room gets an awesome makeover, that piano gets one too. So now, everything is awesome!"

Austria's anger steadily dissipates as he notices an embarrassed flush dusting across Prussia's face. The other nation is mumbling something, and it takes Austria a while to comprehend, "I merely thought of helping you out for once." There's not a trace of jest in the way those words are spoken, and Austria wonders why he suddenly feels guilty. "Look here, Prussia. I-I thank you for your efforts, but please do warn me when you attempt to attack my piano with a paintbrush next time, okay?" Prussia brightens considerably, his trademark grin etching back upon his features and suddenly he is upon the startled Austrian, who flails wildly as they tumble to the floor.

"I knew you could never resist the awesome me!" Prussia cackles as he loosens his hold upon Austria's neck.

"Yes, you're probably right." comes a bemused Austria's reply. It wouldn't hurt to humor him for a while after all. And at the corner of Austria's mind, he is a tad bit thankful Prussia dropped by. At least someone else did the work for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Finally done. I feel so silly now that I read it again...I did this during Physics class after all, and everything came out a bit rushed. Forgive my brain for coming up with randomness! But it was fun writing this down. I hope you liked it (gets shot). Please review!


End file.
